vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariane
Ariane is a character on . She was a powerful dark witch and member of the Strix coven, the Sisters. She was later on killed by Elijah for having discovered all of his secrets when she entered his mind. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Wild at Heart, Ariane was introduced to The Strix as a witch working for Aya and a member of the Strix's personal coven known as the Sisters. Aya revealed that Ariane had previously performed a spell with the other witches in order to find out where each of the Strix vampires' loyalties lie. She was later on seen with several other witches seemingly performing some sort of divination spell in a pond, where Aya brought Davina to convince her to join their coven, while in exchange promising her to help resurrect Kol. When Aya brought Elijah to the pond, he was introduced to Ariane. In order to find out the newest threat to the originals, Ariane used a spell and entered Elijah's mind, allowing her to see his entire life. She then revealed that there is a weapon that can kill an original. Following this, Ariane went to Davina who was at the time performing a spell to reach the ancestral plane. She subdued Josh who served as a life link for Davina and then took his place, which allowed her entry into the ancestral plane. Once there, Ariane easily subdued Kara, an ancestral spirit who seeked vengeance for her death caused by Davina. As the Ancestors approached, Kol, Davina and Ariane began running back to the church where Davina had performed the spell. Ariane convinced Davina to let Kol go and that later on they would come back for him. Davina then woke up in her body. She asked Ariane whether what Aya said about the Strix coven is true and Ariane responded that the price of the deal was worth it. That night, Elijah found her at the pond where she was already aware of his intention to kill her for having discovered all of his secrets when she entered his mind. Instead of fighting, Ariane claimed she was being released and allowed Elijah to bite her. He then dropped her body in the pond, where she bled out and died. Personality Ariane is described as being eerily intelligent, quietly confident, and occasionally creepy. Physical Appearance Appearances Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' Powers and Abilities Ariane was a powerful practitioner of dark magic, native of the Strix's personal coven, known as The Sisters. In her short time, she demonstrated power that goes beyond that of average witches. Aya claimed she was a powerful and talented seer, however still untrained. By using a natural element such as water, she managed to enter the mind of an Original Vampire, Elijah and see his entire life in glimpses, knowing all of his secrets in the process, similiar to the time when Freya used a spell to enter Klaus' mind. Ariane also used water as a conduit to discover any information necessary to the Strix, together with the other witches. She also knew of her impending death before Elijah even arrived to kill her, implying that she had foreseen it. She demonstrated a great knowledge of spells as she was seen performing a divination spell of sorts, to help Aya find out where the loyalties of the Strix's members lie. She easily subdued Josh, a vampire by causing a bleeding cut on his throat, an ability similar to the time Bonnie caused several bleeding wounds on Damon. She easily interfered with Davina's spell and by doing so gained access into The Ancestral Plane, where she proved to be able to subdue an Ancestral spirit, despite not even being an ancestral witch. Weaknesses Ariane has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Name *'Ariane' is the French form of "Ariadne", which means "most holy", composed of the Cretan Greek elements αρι (ari) "most" and '' αδνος (adnos)'' "holy". In Greek mythology, Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos. She fell in love with Theseus and helped him to escape the Labyrinth and the Minotaur, but was later abandoned by him. Eventually she married the god Dionysus. Trivia *Her original casting call name was "Reina". *Much like our beloved Davina, Ariane is a young witch whose power is not to be taken lightly. She will first appear in episode 3x11. *Her sides describe her as a witch who uses dark magic to help Davina resurrect Kol and offers Davina to join her coven and they will have more power and anything they want. Gallery To_arianefirstlook.jpg 99.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deceased